emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7968 (20th October 2017)
Plot Moira feels guilty for not mentioning Holly to the health visitor yesterday. Kerry isn't enjoying life without a television whilst Dan is less than sympathetic towards Daz. Lawrence worries about Tim and can't understand why Robert is so calm about the situation. Chrissie, Rebecca and Lachlan return from their night at a hotel to the news that the police haven't been called. Debbie, Sarah and Jack come home from their holiday and are instantly smitten with the baby. Moira mentions Faith thinks the baby looks like Kyle but Debbie thinks he's more like Holly. Sarah questions how a mum could do what Emma did. As Daz is telling Bob the truth about the robbery, Brenda fires him having been told everything by Dan who assumed she already knew. Dan asks Bob and Brenda to give Daz a chance to pay off his debts and they agree. As she's cleaning, Lydia mentions the camera in the photo frame. Robert explains that whilst Lawrence was in hospital, Tim broke in so he put it there as a precaution. Chrissie isn't happy being spied on but Lawrence sticks for Robert. Debbie gives Cain a hard time for not being there for his new son. Cain states Moira doesn't want him but Debbie thinks this is the perfect opportunity for them to work things out. DS Benton arrives at the garage to talk to Cain as a witness has said he threatened Emma on the day she died. Moira watches as Cain gets into the detective's car. At the police station, Cain admits to threatening Emma but reminds DS Benton that half the village did the same. DS Benton believes Cain has a motive because he loves Moira. Moira and Harriet talk about Cain's arrest. Harriet reveals Cain's alibi is vague although Moira thinks Cain was with her at the time of Emma's death. Amelia has prepared a spreadsheet for Daz to manage his money and pay off his debts. Moira visits the police station where she tells DS Benton that she can pretty much confirm where Cain was when Emma was killed. Moira claims Cain was with her just after Victoria called to say the baby had been found and he stayed by her side until they returned to the hospital. Daz jumps when the mail is deliverer through the letterbox. At The Woolpack, Lydia suggests Moira names the baby 'Steve'. Cain returns from the police station and is surprised that Moira gave him an alibi. Robert continues to make Lawrence believe he has feelings for him. When he gets up to leave, Lawrence asks Robert not to go, telling him he hates it when he's not here. Moira returns to Butlers Farm. Struggling to calm her crying baby, she shouts at him and begs him to stop. Moira leaves the baby to bawl and runs out of the house where she collapses in a heap crying. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and yard *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Hotten Police Station - Interview rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes